Like
by ckfox
Summary: So do you.. like me?"


**Like**

**By Cheeky**

"Ne Hiro-kun…"

"No, no, no… don't you dare say another word. My ears are already starting to hurt…"

"Oh come on, Hiro-kun, you're my best friend… I promise you this will be the last time."

The shorter youth scowled darkly, "Bull. That's what you said the last time, and all the other times too. For gods' sake Akira, if you really want to know the truth, then you should ask him yourself."

"But I can't… What if… what if he says 'no'? I'll be shattered!"

"Not to mention that Kaede-kun might just hate you for the rest of your life…"

"Aya-chan… do you _have_ to be so brutally honest?"

Ignoring the look of mock-reproach on her boyfriend's face, the young woman smiled gently upwards at the spiky-haired youth as she patted his arm, "Listen Akira, nobody ever said falling in love was going to be easy. But Hiro does have a point, even it sounds rather terrifying and unthinkable. The bottom line is, if you really want to know what Kaede-kun thinks, the best approach is to ask him yourself."

"What if-"

Ayako held up a finger towards the man's lips as she hurriedly shook her head, "Hush now. Ask first. Worry later. Trust me on this Akira, it really works. That's exactly the same advice I got seven months ago when I was contemplating whether to ask Hiroaki out or not. And look where I ended up today."

And her smile, was indeed, deliciously wicked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come in, the door's not locked…"

With his heart thumping so loud he swore his eardrums were about to burst, Sendoh gingerly turned the knob as he poked his head in with a weak smile, "Hey Kaede… got a minute?"

Without taking his eyes away from the book he was reading, Rukawa 'uhmm' a response as several long finger reached towards his bedside table to switch off the radio. Only after Sendoh had positioned himself on the empty space next to Rukawa did the younger man finally put down the object of his attention, but not before breaking the silence with a loud and lazy yawn as he glanced up sleepily at Sendoh.

"Hey, what's up?"

Sendoh fingered the bedspread uneasily as he avoided Rukawa's eyes, "Well, uhm… you know… there's something I've been meaning to ask you, but well, I just didn't know when's the best time to ask."

Rukawa grinned, "So what's changed?"

Sendoh glanced up in surprise, confusion plainly written on his face as he echoed dumbly, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Rukawa pulled up both knees towards his chest as he clarified, "I mean, what changed your mind? Why is _now_ the right time?"

Sendoh rubbed the back of his nape as his eyes rested on the book Rukawa was previously reading, "Well, it has been a while since er… since we… you're reading Romeo and Juliet?"

Rukawa blinked at the abrupt change in topic before answering with a laugh, "Yeah well, my college's putting on a play for Christmas. I'm just helping out with the script."

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Rukawa then added curiously, "So what were you trying to say before you uhm… interrupted yourself?"

"Kaede…"

Rukawa stared at the unsmiling man before him as he drawled out slowly, "Uhm yeah, I believe that's my name…"

Sendoh couldn't help from breaking into a grin as his next sentence followed, "Do you think I'm attractive?"

The younger man stared as his jaw dropped, not quite sure if Sendoh meant the question as a joke or not. But when Sendoh remained just as impassive, the younger youth blinked once, and then stare some more as his throat suddenly felt oddly parch dry.

Noticing Rukawa's reaction, Sendoh turned a dark shade of crimson as he looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, that was a bit abrupt. Forget I said anything."

When it appeared that Sendoh was about to get up, Rukawa reached out for the older man's shoulder as he hastily interjected, "Don't tell me you're leaving already? At least give me a chance to answer, since you did come all the way to visit me."

Still feeling a little abashed, Sendoh nevertheless repositioned himself on Rukawa's bed as he kept his gaze steady on the dormitory's carpeted floor.

"But before I say anything further, can I at least ask why this particular question?"

His ears may very well be burning now, if the carpet didn't light up in flames first.

"Well, uhm… you know… no particular reason… I just wondered…"

"Alright, why _m_e then?"

Sendoh braved a smile as he finally looked up to face Rukawa, "I just thought, that, well… you know… we've known each other for quite some time now, isn't that right?"

Rukawa nodded slowly, "Yeah, well… it's probably close to four years now…"

"We've spent a lot of time together, hadn't we?"

Again the cautious nod as Rukawa waited for Sendoh's next statement.

"Do you know… I mean… what do you think about me? Honestly…"

Rukawa compressed his lips in a thoughtful manner as he appeared to contemplate the question, "Well, you're a nice guy… friendly, kind… erm… out-going…"

"Yes, yes, so I'm voted all-round Mr Nice Guy… but what exactly do you like about me?"

"Exactly?"

Sendoh nodded, but then added in a rush, "I mean… assuming you _do_ like me…"

Despite feeling very, very confused, Rukawa nevertheless voiced his thoughts aloud, "Of course I like you, you're a great friend…"

"That's it? You like me because I'm a great friend?"

For the first time impatience shown in the bright blue eyes as Rukawa abruptly leaned forward on his hands, his actions forcing a startled Sendoh to fall back against the bed onto his elbows with a loud gasp.

"Akira, just what the hell are you trying to say to me?"

Swallowing painfully, Sendoh could hardly bear to tear his gaze away from the pair of piercing cobalt orbs boring down at him as he answered in the barest of whispers, "Hiro- I mean Koshino… I mean _Ayako_ said, ask first, worry later."

Rukawa stared down stupefied as Sendoh hastily added, "Look, I'm know I'm acting like an idiot… but I wanted… _needed_ to know…. even if this could very well be the last time we stayed friends… if you… well… if you like me… if you could like me just a little bit more… and perhaps, even care about me… the way I care about you…"

When Rukawa's facial expression didn't change, Sendoh cursed freely as he reached upwards for the younger man's nape, "Oh hell…"

The contact of full lips took the younger man by surprise, but the tongue that followed literally took Sendoh's breath away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Many long minutes later, Sendoh drew back as he stared speechlessly at the playful smirk playing on Rukawa's lips. A fine eyebrow was raised as Rukawa challenged, "What? You started it…"

He laughed aloud, a near hysterical but relief sort of laughter as he rested his forehead against Rukawa's before voicing out in a breathless whisper, "Kaede… I- I think I've fallen in love."

A soft smile replaced the smug smirk as Rukawa whispered back in quiet awe, "Really? Hmm… guess what… me too…"

Sendoh blinked as he spluttered in disbelief, "Really?"

Holding Sendoh's eyes, Rukawa's smile widened as his fingers lightly traced the contours of Sendoh's facial features.

"If I search for your face in a crowded room, trying hard to catch your eyes, to see whether you are looking for me too, does that mean I already like you?

If my heart beats at a frantic pace when you are next to me, hurts when you are away, does that mean I already like you?

If I hang onto every word you say, fearing that they may be the last word you would speak tonight, does that mean I already like you?

If I savour the warmth of your touch, long for it, need it, want it, I'll be okay just as long as you're close, does that mean I already like you?

If I stay up late at night, sacrifice precious moments of sleep, just to hear your voice and pick up your call, does that mean I already like you?

If the sound of your laughter makes me laugh too, if the touch of your hand feels right against mine, and if I think of you each and every waking moment, does that mean that I like you so much more?"

He didn't realised he was holding his breath until Rukawa chuckled softly as he teased, "Why the look of surprise, Akira? I thought you wanted to know whether I liked you or not?"

Trying his best to keep a straight face, Sendoh deadpanned, "So… does that mean you do?"

Without warning, Rukawa reached for his pillow as he smacked Sendoh on the head while affirming in a near shout of exasperation, "What do you think, you dolt!"

And suddenly he was pinned down against the bed, Sendoh's weight against his own as the older man spoke up solemnly, "Thank you."

Realising the awkward position he was in, a soft blush began riding up Rukawa's cheeks as he looked away before questioning in a gruff voice, "What for?"

"For accepting me."

The soft peck on the nose focused Rukawa's attention once more on the man above him.

"For liking me."

The gentle nip on the neck brought forth a sudden yelp and an uncomfortable squirm against the mattress.

"And for being the lovable you."

There was no mistaking the soft moan of pleasure that followed.

.: owari :.

a/n1: yes yes, the fic is finished. done. ended. Happy RUSEN Day Minna-san!!!! Hope you guys like it and please drop a line to say you do!!!!!

a/n2: my site is updated!!! check out my profile for the link.


End file.
